Desborde
by Aclamante1298
Summary: Tras su junta con Kuroneko y Shiori. Kyosuke incita a Kirino de juntarse con otras personas. Sin embargo, cuando Kirino no llega a casa pasada la medianoche. Kyosuke se preocupa y va en su búsqueda, sin saber del horror que le espera en Akihabara. Cegado por el odio y la venganza, Kyosuke comienza una brutal cacería contra los que se atrevieron a tocar a su linda hermanita...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Primero que nada me presento. Soy Aclamante1298. La verdad es que no soy nuevo escribiendo fanfics, sino que hace poco decidí empezar de nuevo, con una cuenta completamente nueva. Eso sí, es la primera vez que escribiré algo sobre Ore no Imouto…

Bien. Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. La primera es que, no escribo muy a menudo, así que perdónenme si hay algunos errores de léxico o gramática. Lo segundo es que escribo esto por puras ganas de solucionar un problema que me ha estado molestando…

Verán, para este fic me inspire en un doujin de Oreimo de Mokusei Zaijuu. Los más pervertidos sabrán a cual me refiero. Pueden buscarlo si gustan, pero les advierto: Es oscuro, muuuy oscuro. Tan oscuro como para sacarme del bloqueo mental que he tenido durante mucho tiempo. (¿Antes dije que era como mi "reinicio" en fanfiction? Pues bien decidí reiniciar porque no había escrito nada desde 2009)

Miren, lo que finalmente quiero decir es que escribí esto para mi propia satisfacción. Sin ninguna intención aledaña. No me gusto para nada el final del doujin, por lo que decidí hacerle una especie de "secuela". Oreimo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños al igual que el doujin antes mencionado.

Ah sí. una ultima cosa: Como ya dije esto es una "secuela" a ese doujin, por lo que no estaría mal que le echaran un vistazo tras leer esto, solo si gustan. De todos modos intentare escribir el fic de tal manera que no sea necesario leer el doujin. Puedo enviarles un PM con el link si me lo piden.

Bien, se me está yendo el hilo así que empezaré de una vez.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Desborde– <strong>

**Capítulo 1: Llegaste tarde-**

Son las 23:03. He estado esperando por horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse con esos sujetos? Supongo que le estará yendo bien.

Sí, eso espero…

…

…

…

...

23:30. Maldición, se está demorando demasiado. No es normal de ella quedarse hasta tan tarde sin avisar. Ya no aguanto más, _**iré por ella.**_

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haberte dicho eso antes…**_

…

…

…

…

Agarro mi chaqueta y salgo de mi casa, preocupándome de que mis padres no se despierten. Son las 23:46. Se suponía que ella estaría de vuelta a las 21:00, pero cuando mis padres me preguntaron dónde estaba, les respondí que fue a juntarse con unas amigas. Una media hora después recibimos un mensaje desde su celular, diciendo que se quedaría hasta tarde, así que no la esperáramos.

Sin embargo me quede esperándola ya que me alegre al saber que había avanzado tanto con sus nuevas amigas en una sola tarde. Después de todo, fui yo quien le propuso la idea. ¡Claro que quería escuchar los detalles! Pero quedarse hasta tan tarde no era normal. **Me tenía preocupado**.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haberte preocupado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

Llego a la estación y subo al primer tren con dirección a Akihabara. Ya son las 0:01. No he recibido ningún mensaje de su parte ¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Sera que viene de camino? ¿Por qué no responde su teléfono?

"_Se le debió de haber acabado la batería_" Me digo para tranquilizarme. Ya son las 0:14 y voy a mitad de camino. Maldición… ¿Es que esto no puede ir más rápido? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos de Akihabara?!

Okey Kyosuke, cálmate. Te estas empezando a descontrolar. Lo más seguro es que mientras tu estas aquí, ella ya debe de haber llegado a casa. Se le debe de haber descargado el teléfono, es todo

En ese caso ¿Por qué no me llama? Si ya está en casa debería ser capaz de llamar por teléfono, no?

"_Quizá llego muy cansada y se fue directo a dormir" _Me dice mi razonamiento. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de no debo volver sin haber revisado el lugar en donde se iban a juntar. **Solamente para saber si sigue ahí.**

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

0:35, llegué a Akihabara. Todavía no recibo nada por parte de Kirino. Dejo de mirar el celular y empiezo a caminar. Todo el distrito sigue tan colorido como siempre. Las luces se encargan de mantenerlo así todo el día, sin embargo un extraño silencio me rodea mientras corro por las calles. De repente la ansiedad me atrapa. Comienzo a correr.

…

…

…

…

_**...Debiste correr más rápido…**_

0:54. Menos mal Kirino me dio la dirección del lugar donde iban a reunirse. Es un Karaoke que hay unas calles más adelante. Según investigue, también era usado como bar y salón de juntas. Era un buen lugar para hacer una fiesta, o una reunión de grupo. Tal como la semana pasada cuando nos juntamos con Shiori y Kuroneko…

Corro a toda velocidad hacia mi destino. La ansiedad está empezando a consumirme. No puedo quitarme esta sensación de que debo llegar lo antes posible. Joder, definitivamente le daré un par de gritos a Kirino por preocuparme así. Y de seguro ella me golpeará como siempre diciendo algo típico de ella como "¿Quién te da el derecho de gritarme? ¡Maldito ero-siscon!, ¡entiérrate en un hoyo y muere!" Sí, **de seguro hará algo así…**

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haberla acompañado… Tal como esa vez…**_

…

…

…

…

1:00. Doblo corriendo en una esquina. El Karaoke esta solo una calle más adelante. Apenas doblo no me doy cuenta he impacto de cabeza con un sujeto. Levanto la cara y lo veo. Debe rondar los treinta. Tiene la cara desaliñada, cabello negro y ojos pequeños. La nariz grande y una fina capa de barba que me dice que no se ha afeitado en días. Va acompañado de tres sujetos, de características más o menos similares. Todos cumplen con el estereotipo de treintero grasiento sin un objetivo en la vida, que se pasa todo el día viendo televisión.

"Lo siento, iba apurado por lo que no he visto por donde iba…" Empiezo a disculparme cuando de repente uno me agarra por la camisa.

"¡Maldito mocoso, como te atreves…!" empieza mientras levanta el puño. ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Va golpearme?! Cierro los ojos y muevo la cara instintivamente para protegerme del golpe, sin embargo, el hombre con el que choqué le detiene el golpe.

"Cálmate, Saiko. Déjalo, fue un accidente. ¡De todos modos lo hemos pasado increíble esta noche! Por esta vez déjalo pasar…"

El sujeto me suelta y luego dice una maldición. Los cuatro sujetos se alejan por donde yo llegue, desapareciendo en la distancia.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber sospechado…**_

…

…

…

…

"Maldita sea ¿Qué se creen…?" me digo para mí. Sin embargo me levanto y empiezo a correr de nuevo hacia la tienda. Por alguna razón, la ansiedad ahora me consume por completo. ¡Ahg, maldita sea! ¿¡Qué me sucede!?

Entro al local a toda velocidad. Estoy sudando demasiado. La ansiedad y un extraño sentimiento de angustia recorren todo mi cuerpo. Prácticamente le grito a la atendedora preguntándole por la habitación del grupo de Kirino. Ella me lo dice un tanto asustada. Supongo que me veo muy agitado.

Tomo el ascensor y corro por el pasillo hasta en cuarto designado: Cabina de Reuniones n° 307. Al fondo a la derecha. Llego en menos de 5 segundos. Me detengo en frente de la puerta para tomar aliento. Recojo una gran cantidad de aire. Todo mi cuerpo está sudando. El nerviosismo me consume hasta el punto de que me tiemblan las manos. Tomo aire de nuevo y toco la puerta.

"¿Kirino? Soy yo. Vengo a buscarte. ¿Estás ahí?" No hay respuesta. Sin embargo, se escuchan sonidos de algo moviéndose del otro lado…

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

"O…Onii-chan"

…

…

Se escucha algo. Como un susurro. Me apego a la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

"O…nii…chan" Alcanzo a escuchar. "Ayúd..dame… **Onii…chan**" La desesperación me consume de un momento a otro. Con una fuerza inhumana, tomo de la manilla y rompo la puerta, permitiéndome ver el escenario en el interior…

…

…

…

…

_**...Llegaste tarde.**_

__…__…____

"**¡KIRINO!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! capitulo 2! Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Desborde-<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

La policía rodea el lugar. El sonido de las sirenas rompe con el silencio de la noche. Son aproximadamente las 2:00 am. La gente está acumulada en la entrada, intentando enterarse de lo que sucede. Un par de oficiales se encargan de mantenerlos al margen alejándolos de la zona y diciendo que no había nada que ver, que se trataba de un asunto policial.

Yo sin embargo, no estoy concentrado en eso. Lo único en lo que me concentro es el la camilla que un grupo de enfermeros sacan del complejo. Se apresuran para llegar a la ambulancia estacionada directamente en la entrada, a unos dos metros de donde yo me encuentro. Al ver que suben la camilla, me levanto del suelo en donde me encontraba sentado. Me apresuro en llegar a la ambulancia, con la intención de subirme. Sin embargo, antes de que lo logre, algo me detiene. Una sombra me cubre y me da la vuelta. Antes de que logre enfocar de quien se trataba, siento un dolor intenso justo en la nariz.

¡CRACK!

Siento el grito de una mujer a unos cuantos metros de donde estoy y luego un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Veo la sombra de un hombre y creo que me dice algo. De repente todo se pone borroso…

…

…

…

Despierto en una habitación blanca, y siento como algo me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Lo primero que siento es el olor a desinfectante que hay en todo el lugar.

'_Un hospital…' _ Me digo. Intento ver a mi alrededor y veo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Me encuentro acostado en una cama. A mi lado hay una máquina de estas que registran el ritmo cardíaco. Me doy cuenta de que lo que me hace cosquillas era unas vendas que me rodean toda la nariz. La siento un poco dormida. Como si fuera más pesada de lo normal. Lo segundo que logro distinguir es la figura de mi madre dormida en una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Tiene la apariencia de haber llorado por horas. Hay una caja de pañuelos vacía a su lado.

'_Mi madre ha estado llorando…' _Me digo _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" _

La luz del sol se cola por las cortinas. Miro la hora: 12:26 am. Al moverme un poco mi madre se despierta. Al ver que desperté salta de su silla y me abraza, soltando lágrimas de felicidad y dolor. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo y le pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió. Ella se queda en silencio y luego me responde:

"Tu padre" empieza "Cuanto te ibas a subir a la ambulancia, tu padre te golpeo. Se te fracturo la nariz"

Oh. Así que eso fue. Bueno, no puedo quejarme. De hecho, debería estar agradecido de que simplemente me haya roto la nariz. En su defensa, yo me habría roto un brazo o una pierna.

Sí… eso habría sido mejor. _**Después de todo fue mi culpa**_

…

…

…

Ya son las dos y finalmente me dejan salir. Mi madre me indica que papá se llevó a Kirino a casa horas antes de que yo despertara. Menos mal. Ahí al menos se sentirá segura.

'_¡¿Qué estupideces estás pensando?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que es imposible que se sienta segura otra vez! ¡Lo más posible es que se encierre en su habitación por el resto de su vida, con la intención de no mostrarse al público de nuevo!'_

Mi conciencia tiene razón. Pensar que se encuentra segura es estúpido. Jamás volverá a ser la misma. _**No después de lo que pasó…**_

Mi madre intenta entablar algo de conversación conmigo. Intenta eludir el tema. Intenta preguntarme sobre la escuela. Sobre mis intereses. Sobre Manami. Todo lo que dice lo dice de manera forzada. Está haciendo todo lo que puede para evitar _ese_ tema. Yo simplemente la ignoro. Respondiendo con la cabeza, o con algún sonido inentendible. Al cabo de un rato deja de intentarlo y se calla.

Cuando llegamos a casa, puedo notar el cambio de aire entre ayer y hoy. Ayer en la noche había un ambiente de tranquilidad. De paz y de felicidad. Quizá mi casa nunca había sido la más emocionante de todas, pero no podía negar que era un lugar feliz. Sin embargo, hoy solo hay silencio. Un silencio absoluto que reflejaba el único sentimiento que la casa entera parecía emanar: Tristeza.

"Estoy de vuelta" digo en voz alta en un vano intento por mantener la costumbre. De inmediato se abre la puerta de la sala. Un hombre robusto se asoma hacia afuera. Mirándome con una expresión que no se comparaba a la más grande representación de odio que había visto en mi vida. Mi padre…

"Ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa" Son las primeras palabras que suelta, casi de manera venenosa. Como si el simple hecho de mirarme le produjera ganas de vomitar.

"¡QUERIDO!" Grita espantada mi madre, al mismo tiempo que se cubría la cara para ocultar su llanto. Yo, en cambio, me mantengo callado. Aun intentando procesar lo que me acababan de decir. -"¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! NO PUEDE SER QUE LE TIRES TODA LA CULPA A TU PROPIO HIJ…"

"¡CÁLLATE, MUJER!" explota mi padre "¡ESTA PERSONA NO ES MI HIJO! SOLO SE TRATA DEL BASTARDO DETRÁS DE LO QUE LE PASO A KIRIN…

¡PAF!

El silencio regresa. Mi madre se calla de repente y ve horrorizada como su marido retrocede un par de pasos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par producto de la sorpresa. Se pasa la mano por la mejilla intentando aliviar el dolor producto del puñetazo.

"Cállate…" es lo único que logro decir, aun con el brazo extendido hacia él. "¡CÁLLATE!" grito de repente, y salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras. Subo corriendo y me encierro en mi habitación de un portazo.

…

…

…

_**Maldición…**_

…

Ya son las ocho. Todavía no se oye nada dentro de la casa. El teléfono ha sonado un par de veces. En cada ocasión, mi madre ha contestado y ha intentado hablar con naturalidad, pero siempre termina quebrándose y empezando a sollozar, obligándola a cortar la conversación.

Hace un rato sentí la puerta de entrada cerrándose bruscamente. Lo más probable es que mi padre haya salido hecho una furia y ahora se encuentre en la estación de policía, intentando desquitarse trabajando.

Y de Kirino… Bueno, no he sabido nada. No me atrevo a entrar en su cuarto y verla a los ojos. Sé que es cobarde, pero no sé qué más hacer. No quiero verla en ese estado de nuevo. No creo que sería capaz de soportarlo.

El simple hecho de recordar el evento me está volviendo loco. La manera en que me miraba… El estado de su cuerpo cuando la encontré. Esos ojos azules que me miraban con desamparo...

Y sobre todo. Sobre todo… su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa moribunda de alguien que se sabe al borde de la locura. Esa sonrisa que me dio justo antes de desmayarse.

"Onii-chan…" me dijo. "Llegaste tarde"

Tras eso Kirino simplemente perdió la conciencia. Después llame por ayuda recepción. La encargada se encontraba paralizada de horror, pero después de un momento, llamo a la policía. Lo que paso después esta dicho.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente un ruido me despierta. Miro el reloj y veo que son las seis de la mañana. ¿Las seis? ¿Por qué me desperté a las seis? Veo el reloj más de cerca y miro la fecha. Oh, es lunes. Ya veo. Al ser un reloj automático la alarma se activa automáticamente los días de semana. Supongo que esta mas decir que se me olvido desactivarlo.

Creo que debería levantarme. Quizá incluso debería ir a la escuela. Quizá ahí logre olvidarme un poco de toda esta mierda…

Extiendo mi mano hacia el despertador, en un intento vano por apagarlo. Intente extender más mi brazo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué esta tan lejos? Normalmente duermo a la orilla de la cama y no tengo este tipo de problemas…

¡Pat!

Fue un sonido simple, pero completamente extraño. Mi mano ahora está apoyada en algo. Algo suave y a su vez, cálido. He sentido esta sensación antes. En algún lado… el cuarto se encuentra completamente a oscuras. A pesar de que el sol entra por entremedio de las cortinas, no es lo suficientemente fuerte todavía para iluminar la habitación. De repente siento algo sobre mi brazo. Una respiración cálida me envuelve el brazo a su vez que algo me aprisiona las manos contra ese algo suave.

De repente mis ojos se agrandan. Al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se acostumbran a la poca luz, logro distinguir una cara apoyándose en mi hombro.

"Kirino…" es lo único que logro decir. Sus ojos se encuentran cerrados, pero una sonrisa leve aparece en su cara. Su expresión tranquila me hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Siento como las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Al mismo tiempo, empiezo a sollozar. ¿Significa esto que me perdonaba? ¿Significa que me perdonaba a pesar de no haberla protegido?

De repente su respiración se acelera. Como si estuviera soñando. Yo me callo de inmediato y me aguanto las lágrimas. Una sonrisa se me forma en los labios. La primera sonrisa que logro formar en dos días.

"Onii… chan…" dice entre sueños. Yo me paralizo. No simplemente porque eran las mismas palabras que me seguían atormentando, sino porque finalmente me daba cuenta de nuestra posición:

Kirino se encontraba en mi cama.

Y no solo eso sino que me había llamado "Onii-chan"

Y también tenía sus manos alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo, presionándolo contra su…

Oh.

…

…

…

El calor invadió mi cara en un instante. Por un momento creo que mi corazón se detuvo. Me quede completamente tenso. Supongo que lo noto porque, de repente, abrió sus ojos.

"Ah! Kirino! Esto…!" digo mientras alejo mi brazo de su pecho, soltándome de su agarre. De inmediato, ella extiende sus brazos, con una mirada casi desesperada y logra apresar mi mano entre las suyas un segundo después de mi reacción. Impactado, veo como Kirino apoya mi mano entre sus pechos de nuevo, con una mirada…

…_**asustada?**_

…

…

…

"Hum… Kirino…" digo con tranquilidad, intentando comprender la situación. "¿Podrías… esto… soltar mi mano?" Digo en un intento por convencerla.

"No"

"¿Ah?" La miro, aun sonrojado. La mirada decidida en su rostro es clara. No piensa soltar mi mano, sin importar lo que diga. A menos que…

"Kirino…" empiezo "¿te has fijado… en donde está mi mano?" Quizá de esta no me salve. Kirino siempre me golpea cada vez que malinterpreta algo que digo o hago. Si realmente no se ha dado cuenta y se lo hago saber, no hay manera de que salga con vid…

"Sí"

…

…

…

El silencio es absoluto. Por un rato no hago más que mirarla. Y ella no hace más que mirarme. Mi mano sigue sobre su pecho, aprisionada por sus manos. Mi expresión debe ser divertida para ella porque, en ese momento, ella suelta una risa.

No una risa nerviosa, o una alocada (como si hubiera perdido la razón, aunque lo más probable es que lo haya hecho).

Sino que era alegre.

**Kirino se río.**

…

…

…

No aguanto más. Esto es demasiado. Las defensas que había preparado se hacen pedazos al mismo tiempo que me abalanzo sobre Kirino, abrazándola. Ella se sorprende por un instante, pero de inmediato vuelve a sonreír. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir. Ella cierra los ojos mientras continúo abrazándola.

"¡Lo siento!" Le digo entre llantos acercándola a mi tanto como puedo. "¡Lo siento tanto!"

De repente, ella se separa. No violentamente, sino que para verme a los ojos. Una sonrisa adorna su cara, al igual que un pequeño bochorno. Tiene un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Onii-chan… te quiero…"

…

…

…

"¿Eh?" Es lo único que atino a decir.

"Te quiero Onii-chan…" Repite, esta vez con una sonrisa aún más grande. Yo no sé qué hacer. Un frio me recorre la espalda. Finalmente logro sacar mi mano de entre las suyas, y aprovecho la ocasión para alejarla un poco. Ella de nuevo hace una expresión triste y mira hacia abajo. Sus manos se quedan juntas. Justo frente a su corazón.

Mis manos se mantienen en sus hombros mientras le hablo, esta vez con seriedad en mi voz. "Kirino… ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que te quiero, Onii-chan" repite otra vez, levantando la vista hasta hacer contacto con mis ojos. "Que lo eres todo para mi…"

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

Sus ojos no mienten. Su voz es clara y firme. A pesar de lo que esta hablado, su actitud demuestra completa seriedad y decisión. Me quedo quieto esperando que agregue algo más, pero se queda en silencio. Oh, ya veo. Está esperando mi respuesta.

Espera… ¿Qué?

"Kirino… somos hermanos…" empiezo a comentar

"¡No!" Responde ella. Alejándose un poco de mí. Un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos. "¡Onii-chan es Onii-chan! ¡Y yo lo amo!"

Ok, esto se está poniendo extraño.

Por más que lo examino no le encuentro el sentido.

¿Ella me ama? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo… por qué… cuándo…? Ella siempre me molestaba y me golpeaba. Me insultaba y me metía en sus problemas. Y lo peor: ¡Fui yo quien la dirigió al sufrimiento más grande de toda su vida!

"¿C… cómo?"

"Onii-chan fue quien me salvó"

…

…

…

_**...Qué?"**_

…

"Onii-chan fue quien me salvo…" dijo, abrazándome por el torso "…de esas personas"

"¡Kirino, yo fui quien te mando ahí en primer lugar!" Exclamo impactado. ¿Yo haberla salvado? ¡¿YO?! ¡Kirino, fui yo quien te dio la idea de ir ahí!

A esto Kirino negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Yo era la que quería juntarme, Onii-chan simplemente hizo lo que le pedí…" De repente Kirino empezó a acercar lentamente su cara hacia la mía. Yo cada segundo que pasaba sudaba más. "Onii-chan fue quien me encontró… Esas personas dijeron que iban a buscar más gente… pero fue entonces que Onii-chan me encontró." Ella continuaba acercando su cabeza a la mía, con una mirada en la que no fui capaz de encontrar algo más que amor, gratitud y _deseo…_

"¡Kirino, espera…!" intente decir. Pero fue muy tarde.

"Onii-chan… se lo que piensas… Kirino es impura… Kirino está corrupta… A Kirino le quitaron su primera vez… ¡Pero Kirino quería darle su primera vez a Onii-chan! Kirino quiere a su Onii-chan ¡Siempre lo hizo! ¡Así que… por favor, Onii-chan…

…_**tómame!**_

…

…

…

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

* * *

><p>Je je... Quien lo diría... desborde capitulo dos. Finalmente lo completé! Me siento superado! Jajaja<p>

Ok, en serio perdonen la demora. supongo que estuvieron esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Finalmente tuve tanto tiempo como motivacion para escribir sobre oreimo. Solo fue que de repente tuve un colapso nervioso pensando sobre este fic. La cuestion era simple. Si escribes de oreimo... es... bueno, por que te gusto oreimo, no? La custion es que a mi me gusto, pero como que me quede pensando en algo así como "¡Oh dios, estoy escribiendo en fanfic de una serie de incesto, basado en un doujinshi desproporcionadamente cruel y estoy agregándole mas incesto! ¡¿Que clase de persona soy?! Sin embargo, lo pensé bien y me dije a mi mismo. "Bah, al infierno. ¡Escribire este fanfic, tengo que terminar lo que empese!" Y bueno aqui estamos... terminando un capitulo de un fic de dudosa procedencia (el doujinshi me refiero) con incesto de alto nivel.

A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de como proceder a continuación. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el final de este capitulo podria terminar facilmente en lemon. Sin embargo no terminó así. ¿Por qué? Pues simple. No he escrito lemon en mi vida. No estoy acostumbrado a escribir cosas asi... todavia :3

Se habran dado cuenta de cambio EXTREMO que tiene kirino en este capitulo. Me gustaria experimentar mas esos cambios. Despues de todo, lo que le ocurrio a la pobre niña fue horrible. No es que este diciendo onii-chan por aqui y por allá sin razon... (Realmente cansa poner onii-chan por todos lados. Creanme, no se como los japoneses lo hacen) Ella, despues de su experiencia cambió. ¿Para bien o para mal? Ah, eso les corresponde a ustedes decidir. Supongo que si eres fan del tsundere (como yo) entonces lo encontraras malo (como yo xD)

Tambien tenemos un asunto pendiente con los padres Kousaka. la madre esta al borde del colapso emocional, y el padre esta hecho pedazos. Supongo que considere que esa seria la reaccion del padre de kyosuke si se enteraba de que violaron a su hijita y su hermano mayor esta relacionado con el problema. De todas maneras nunca me agradaron los padres kousaka, asi que disfrutare un poco explorando sus personalidades jejeje...

Ok espero que les haya gustado, por favor, me gustaria que me comentaran su opinion de como va esto hasta ahora. ¿Les agrada la idea? ¿Tienen alguna prediccion que hacer? ¿Se esperaban el cambio de Kirino? ¿Les agrado?

¡Cualquier falla gramatical por favor comentenla tambien! Ya saben que tan bien funciona el corrector gramatical de fanfiction :/

Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
